


Recharge

by azure7539



Series: Azure's 007 Fest 2019 [6]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: 007 Fest, 007 Fest 2019, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 12:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure7539/pseuds/azure7539
Summary: James has disappeared for longer than usual.





	Recharge

When the door opens, Q isn’t surprised to see Alec on the other side of it, his eyes only flickering up momentarily as an outward sign that he has noticed the other man’s presence at all.

Neither says a word, and Alec closes the door with a quiet click. 

Crossing the short span of Q’s small office with a hunter’s ease, Alec rounds behind the desk to stand right beside Q, just off to the side of the boffin’s chair, settling into his place as though he has always meant to be there.

“Still no sign of him?” he said, more of a statement than a question, after taking a few seconds to observe the quick traffic of all the things that are happening on Q’s computer screen.

Q shakes his head without a word, the corners of his mouth twitching downward into an increasingly souring displeasure.

It’s been more than two months. And even though Q doesn’t want to admit this (because admitting it will be no different than acknowledging the ever present, slowly growing fear that has been nagging away in the back of his brain), but James has never been off the grid for this long.

Not since they have gotten together anyway.

“He’ll turn up,” Alec continues in his most reassuring voice. “But you, on the other hand,” his hand comes up to brush over the exposed nape of Q’s neck before bending down to place a gentle kiss over the stiff muscles, “you need to rest.”

“I—” Q begins, but whatever argument that was dies on his lips the moment he feels Alec nuzzle right over that sensitive spot just behind his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

“You won’t be able to help him if you work yourself into the ground, Q. You know this.” 

Q draws in a deep breath and lets it out in a shuddering sigh, his mind in disarray from all the stress and emotional haywire, his hands a mess of twitchy and jittery nerves. 

Okay, maybe he really does need to clear his mind and regroup. 72 hours continuously spent underground and under the blaring, artificial light isn’t the healthiest schedule that he can come up with.

“Fine,” he finally bites out, his voice a bit gravelly from slight disuse and probably dehydration. He swivels in his chair and presses a kiss back over on Alec’s lips. “Let’s quickly go home then we can rest.” 

Alec smiles, the tight knot in the pit of his stomach loosening up somewhat.

He might be here to persuade Q to at least get some rest, but in terms of radiating calmness and a sense of balance and tranquility (when he actually wants to, that is), there is no one else like the Quartermaster.

**Author's Note:**

> _[ **Angst prompt table fill:** Fear]_


End file.
